Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to measuring systems and/or measuring methods.
A mechanical device may be provided such that one component moves relative to another component. For example, a first component may be provided to move in a direction with a workpiece supported thereon, and a second component may be configured to perform a certain process on the workpiece placed on the first component. The first component may move on a 1D line, a 2D plane or in a 3D space.
On a mechanical device, a component movably provided has to move according to a designed value. However, a component of the mechanical device may have a deviation with respect to a moving direction while moving due to an error in a manufacturing process. Such an error may cause malfunction of the mechanical device or cause quality degradation of the processed workpiece.